Soldiering On
by Medie
Summary: They can do this...they can make this work. (Semi SG1 crossover)


Title: Soldiering On  
Fandom: Stargate: Atlantis  
Pairing: Sumner/OC implied  
Spoilers: "Rising"  
Rating: PG  
Notes: cause, I'm easily led astray...I did do the Tok'ra in Atlantis fic. And, yeah, there are OCs in this. Two if you count the symbiote. :-p  
Summary: They can do this...they can make this work.

"Soldiering On"  
by M.  
-  
In the beginning, Elizabeth had objected to the suggestion of a Tok'ra accompanying the expedition to Atlantis. Earth's relations with the alien race had been very strained as of late and she balked at the idea. The chance existed that whoever the Tok'ra High Council chose to send would be, at best, treat them as if he/she were a glorified babysitter or, at worse, would turn out to be a spy. Perhaps tasked with stealing some of the Ancients' technology or even to sabotage it to prevent another Anubis or some other reason the Tok'ra would find acceptable. Whatever the reason behind the Tok'ra's wish, she'd been absolutely convinced it was a bad idea.

Until, that is, her mind was changed. It started with Samantha Carter. The newly promoted Colonel had revealed the operation to be what it really was. A secret even to the High Council of the Tok'ra. They were unaware of the Atlantis mission. Only two Tok'ra, aside from the volunteer, were aware of it. Colonel Carter's father, General Jacob Carter, and one Councillor, Garshaw. Even Persus, their High Councillor, had absolutely no idea and would not know. The vounteer would be believed to be renegade by his or her compatriots. With no explanation given for the absence, it would be the first thought. Both General Carter and Garshaw had vowed they would reveal the truth to none of their fellow Tok'ra as well as vouched for the character of the volunteer.

While the majority of the Tok'ra were not on good terms with Earth, in an SGC commanded by General O'Neill, the word of Jacob Carter was still good. The General's distrust for their sometimes allies was well known in the facility and his willingness to trust Jacob's word...well, that was enough for Elizabeth. Logically, she had to admit, there was good reason to take a member of the Tok'ra along. They were going to need everything they could get their hands on to successfully complete the mission and the collective knowledge of the Tok'ra that a symbiote contained...she just couldn't pass that up. Even without meeting the Tok'ra in question until almost the last minute.

The volunteer turned out to be a woman. The host named Zara, the symbiote Ayalah, who emerged from the Stargate onto Earth only moments before they made the attempt to dial Atlantis. She'd smiled cheerfully, though a bit ruefully at her tardiness, and promptly apologized to Elizabeth for the delay. She'd then added, somewhat self-deprecatingly, running away from home wasn't easy even for a member of the Tok'ra. The awkward joke had eased the tension her arrival had created and Elizabeth had appreciated the attempt.

It was then, as Zara moved down the ramp to join the expedition, that Elizabeth had understood at least some of the Tok'ra woman's reasonings for going. As the newcomer had passed Colonel Sumner a quick look passed between them and, in those fleeting seconds, Elizabeth saw an unexpected expression of tenderness cross Sumner's face. The look made her realize, with sudden clarity, that there was a good deal more to the Colonel then she had been allowed to understand. The man who seemed rigidly devoted to his duty had, apparently, seen fit to see outside of it and the realization had surprised her. A lot. But it certainly explained Zara and Ayalah's willingness to agree to a mission which would see them cut off from the rest of their people, possibly forever. The Tok'ra were a passionate race. It would seem a simple choice for them when faced with such a choice.

But now Sumner was gone, his life ended because of the Wraith and their reason for accepting the assignment had died with him.

And, while everyone around them celebrated, and Elizabeth Weir stood at John Sheppard's side, staring out at the water, she realized that the Tok'ra was suspiciously absent from the party. When the realization occured to her, she straightened in alarm. "Have you seen Zara?"

Sheppard considered this for a moment then shook his head. "Not since the party started. Why?"

She handed him her mug. "I thought of something I need to discuss with her."

His eyebrows rose. "And you want to do that now?"

Elizabeth smiled brightly at him, perhaps too brightly as he gave her a suspicious look. "No time like the present." She announced then, before he could stop her, hurried into the crowd, angry with herself for not having thought of it sooner. It wasn't as if Zara could turn around and go back but that wasn't the point. The point was far more important. Someone essentially under her command had just suffered a tremendous loss and Elizabeth had a responsibility to her. At least, she felt she did. She was the one who had accepted both Sumner's involvement and Zara's. Just as she had every other member of the expedition. They were all her responsibility. Every last one of them and Elizabeth had never been someone to shirk her responsibility.

It took some time and some looking but, eventually, she did find the errant Tok'ra. Tucked away on an upper level, staring out a window at the ocean. "Zara?"

"Ayalah." Came the symbiote's response and Elizabeth found herself speaking, for the first time, to the being within Zara. Ordinarily, Ayalah was content to let her host do the talking. "Is anything wrong, Doctor?"

"No, no, everything's..." It was on the very tip of her tongue to say 'fine' but...that wasn't quite true now was it?

Picking up on the hesitation, Ayalah smiled gently. "It's all right, Doctor Weir, we are accustomed to grief and loss, my host and I. I'm afraid it is a fact of life for the Tok'ra. I would say that Zara is not handling this particular loss as well as I, but it's already occured to me that, perhaps, I am simply hiding it better." The comment was made with a rueful expression and she turned to face the human woman as she said it. "I certainly have had more practice with such deception."

"Perhaps." Elizabeth allowed with a minute nod. "I'm sorry," She reached out, thought better of it, and dropped her hand to her side again, admitting, "I don't know what to say to you. I keep thinking I should say something profound but..." She gestured helplessly. "I can't seem to think of anything."

Ayalah turned her gaze back to the horizon. "I can't seem to think of anything that we would wish to hear. In this, it seems, Doctor, we are the same. We have no idea what to do or say next." She sighed and lowered her head, falling silent. When she raised it again, Zara was the one who spoke. Her emotions were clearly running closer to the surface than her symbiote's and her voice was rough with unshed tears as she simply said, "I miss him."

Elizabeth had little reservation when she stepped closer to hug the woman and she wasn't ashamed to admit she related easier to Zara than she did Ayalah. Ayalah was the first Tok'ra symbiote she'd spoken to and the spectre of the Goa'uld still loomed large in her mind. It wasn't fair but it was something she was convinced she'd get past in time and time was what they had plenty of. "I'm sorry." She said again, the only words her mind seemed able to provide but they were the only ones she needed. The plain truth of the sentiment mattered more than all the flowery words she could apply.

"I know." Zara agreed quietly. "And I thank you." She turned back to the window again, one hand going to wipe at a tear. "I can't regret coming here...neither would he. I also can't regret the outcome, he would insist it was worth it it and he would be right. It was."

"But that doesn't make it hurt any less." Elizabeth pointed out, finishing Zara's thought for her, coming to stand beside her.

"No...it doesn't." She smiled then and Ayalah emerged to add, "It does, however, help."

Elizabeth echoed the smile, nodding once. "It does at that." She glanced over her shoulder, looking back the way she had come. "Have you ever tried champagne, Zara?General O'Neill sent along a bottle."

Zara considered it, trying to recall ever hearing the word before, then shook her head. "No, what is it?"

"Come on, I'll show you." With a smile, Elizabeth held out a hand, gesturing for the Tok'ra to accompany her which Zara did with a nod, following her back to the party. There, she saw to it that host and symbiote got their first taste of champagne. She was in the midst of explaining the cultural significance of the beverage to Ayalah when she realized they were being observed. Looking up, she saw Sheppard watching from the upper level.

The Major smiled at her and nodded once. Elizabeth, recognizing a 'job well done' when she saw it smiled. They could do this. All of them. They could make this work. All of them.

They could do this.

Finis


End file.
